1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product executed in a server computer connected to a printer and a client computer, and a printer function description file editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printer is connected to a computer directly or indirectly via a network or the like. Print data transmitted from the computer is received at the printer to be output onto a record medium such as a paper sheet. During this operation, the computer determines the printer's function based on the printer information defined in a file where the feature of that printer is written (referred to as “the printer function description file” hereinafter). Therefore, the printer information defined in the printer function description file must match the function of the printer.
For the purpose of reflecting any change made in the function of a printer into the definition of the printer function description file, there is known a system that transmits, in response to an inquiry from the computer, the printer function description file stored in the printer to the computer.
When the function of the printer is changed in the conventional system, the change is reflected in the definition of the printer function description file. Therefore, information to alter the definition in the printer function description file has been generated on the part of the printer. The printer function description file can also define information unique to the user. This unique information includes, for example, an account code, a password, a user name, and an overlay form. Therefore, the unique information cannot be altered from the personal computer side in the above-described conventional system.
In these days where the network has evolved significantly, most usage applications have one printer shared by a plurality of computers. There is only one printer function description file in such usage application. Therefore, the unique information for all users must be defined in the one printer function description file. This means that, in the option menu displayed to select a function of the printer, unique information of another user irrelevant to the present user will be displayed. An increase in the number of options is disadvantageous in that prompt selection on the user side is impeded. There is also a problem that a password may be disclosed to an irrelevant person.